Home Sick For Love
by White-and-Nerdy321
Summary: Getting far away from home is the only way Michelle could find love.
1. Chapter 1

Michelle's POV:

"Are you sure you have everything?" Gil raised his soft blond eyebrow. I smiled, zipping up my read duffle bag. I swung it on my shoulder, it didn't seem heavy enough for two weeks, even though I knew I'd be 'borrowing' all the cute clothes from my friends and family. "Because if you forget anything, I can't just drive down the street and give it to you." I looked up at the young man, about a foot taller than me, at his worried blue eyes. It wasn't too far, just a thirty minute car ride….and about five hours on a plane.

"I have everything." I said, snapping my guitar case shut, and turning off my lamp,

"Michelle, are you sure? You are a very forgetful person. Do you have enough shirts?"

"Yes."

"Shorts?"

"Yes." I walked out of my bedroom.

"Underwear?" His voice lowered.

"Guillermo!" I laughed, closing the door behind me. "That's just awkward. Go warm up the car; I need to check my grades. I don't get out of 9th grade to go on a trip." He took my guitar and duffle, and went out the door. I sat on the familiar couch and got my lap top out of my backpack. I giggled at my screen of the best band in the world, One Direction. I checked my grades and slipped it back in my bag when the honking of the car got more frequent.

"What took you so long?" Drooling over that screen of yours again." Gil laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You don't understand the dedication." I playfully punched him, on the shoulder of his orange and black varsity jacket. His large fingers ran into my thick brown hair, and let his hand spazz. "Just drive would you?" I fixed my hair in the rear-view mirror as he backed out of the driveway. "Do you know how to get to the airport?"

"From my house yes." Gil said, "That's why were leaving so early."

"I wish we were at your house." I said putting my feet on the dash board.

"Me too." His voice was mumbled from his hand over his mouth, scratching his stubble. "We would be if we were siblings." I turned up the radio to drown out the silence, and looked out the window at the March snow. After a few minutes of Lady GaGa, I finally spoke.

"There won't be any snow there." I smiled looking at him.

"Well, duh, it's like seventy degrees there…..or I guessing setenta?" He asking knowing almost no Spanish, which was weird from him coming from a completely Latino background.

"Si." I laughed. "I'm hungry. Can we go to McDonalds? Please?" He shook his head. I tilted my chin slightly down, moved the hair out of my face, stuck my bottom lip out, and forced my eyes to water, looking up at him.

"Don't give me that face. Oh, those beautiful eyes." Gil said, his head moving back from me to the road. Finally after a minute of me keeping up my face, he pulled off the high way, and went to the drive though. He ordered me a happy meal, my usual. I ate, giggling every once and away, while going down the road. Finally we made it to the air ports parking lot. "I cannot believe you made us stop for a burger. But, you're going to be away for awhile, I want you to have a photo of me. Give me your passport." I reached down into my back pocket.

"I think we may need to go home. I forgot my passport. Sorry."

"You really need to think more often sometimes." Gil said, he didn't talk at all on the way back home, and on the way back. We were speeding, with no noise at all, I knew he was mad. He took my bags into the air port, and went through security. "Where's B5?"

"I don't know. After B4?" I smiled, couldn't helping but making a smart-Alec joke. "Oh, there it is, they're loading onto the plane now." I said and looked over at him, he nodded, letting my hand go. Right before going on, I turned around to see him trying to blend into the crowd of people, but standing a head taller than everyone and that bright blond head, he was hard to miss. He smiled at me, his hands in his pockets and left.

Gil's POV:

She's too young. Fourteen is too young. Is all that would process in my mind, driving down the highway. I couldn't help but realize the faint scent of vanilla she had left behind. The converse dirt marks, still shaded the dashboard. And her McDonald Superman action figure stood next to the wheel. "Guillermo, why'd you let her go?" I asked myself. My fingers drummed nervously on the wheel. "Calm down boy. Ugh, I'm talking to myself again." The phone rang. My stepsister, I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gilly." She said cheerfully. "Is she gone?" I didn't answer. "Oh, wonderful. Did you tell her, that you love her?"

"I don't love her in that way." I grumbled. "She's my sister. Not biologically, not a step-sister like you. But, she's still my sister. You don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"What it was like! Before you came along. Before Greg came along! Before Raul went to live with dad. Everything stops when she smiles, because for so long she didn't smile." I yelled into the phone before, letting it drop into the cup holder.

Everything in me, was telling me to turn around. To catch a last minute plane. Everything was telling me that something was going to happen to her. She grew up to fast. The little girl I gave piggy backs to is now on a plane alone. To a little Island called Puerto Rico.


	2. Chapter 2

Michelle's POV:

I sat on the plane, when people in front of my started getting off. I needed to make sure I had everything. Phone? Check. Money? Check. Passport? Check. Backpack? Shoot, where'd it…oh, it's on my shoulder already. "This was so much easier when Gil just tells me what I forgot." I mumbled to myself getting off the plane, and went straight to bathroom to change. The heavy sweat shirt and sweat pants was replaced with a blue and gray tie-dye tank top and short shorts. It was difficult to believe in the middle of March it was warm. Completely different from Michigan. I bought a water bottle, and went to the luggage line, to get my bag and guitar. After standing there awkwardly alone for a while I got my duffle. Then waited. And waited. And waited.

"Hey, boys. Look, 1D logo." I heard an English accent yell. I spun on my heel to see the carousel of luggage that came from London. I knew on my guitar case there was the 1D logo. I was pretty sure that there wasn't many One Direction logo's around. I skipped over, of course. Somehow my guitar was the one that got mixed up, I picked it up, and turned around to see the boy that had said that. There was more than one boy though, there was five. I nearly dropped the guitar as I looked at the smiling boys.

"Whoa! Wait! One Direction!" I knew my face probably displayed my stupid smile. "Oh my Niall. What are you doing here? Can you sign my notebook?" I said, but already had my notebook out to them with a pen on an open page.

Gil's POV:

She'd be off the plane now. I can't believe I'm still just sitting here, waiting for her to call, to tell me she has everything, to say she's okay. She probably forgot Stranger Danger. What if she gets kidnapped? Killed? Something's wrong. I know it.

"Gilly! Get inside," My stepsister yelled.

"For the 8 millionth time, don't call me Gilly!" I yelled back from the tallest Oak in the woods. A screen door slammed. "She's mad again. I'm not surprised." I climbed down the tree, and headed to the back door. "Maybe I should call her. No. I'm sure she's fine."

"If you're done having a war with yourself go to pizza hut and get the pizza." My stepsister's head was out the window. I sighed and started walking around the house. There wouldn't be that little girl in the passenger's seat singing to the radio. Well, she's still little to me. She acts strong, but I'm not buying it. I jumped a little when my phone rang, hoping to see the little girl with her tongue touching her nose. But it wasn't, I declined it, and sighed. She better be okay. I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't.

Liam's POV:

Harry shouted about seeing our logo on a guitar case. A girl had skipped up, and took it. Then freaked when she saw it was us. She was cute, and very flirty. I have to admit, I was a little disappointed when she had to leave.

"I kind of thought that we would get less of that coming here." Niall said, while in the car. "I'm glad it was just her. She was cute though." The boys agreed, but I stayed quiet. "Liam what do you think of her?"

"She's cute, not hot. But cute." I said hoping that I wasn't blushing. But I knew my face was a light shade of red. I looked out the window, as they talking about the little things they thought made her cute. There was nothing else to talk about. I couldn't help, but let the corner of my mouth lift, as they tried to imitate her giggle. I wondered where she had been going. A young American girl all alone in Puerto Rico. I hoped she was going home to someone.

"Liam. Liam! Move, would you. I want to get out of the car and go into the hotel. What are you stoned?" Louis's voice rang into my ear. His mouth was right next to my head. I slipped out of the car, still slightly dazed. "Is someone in there?" knuckles knocked on my head.

"So, where are we going tomorrow?"

"We're somewhere warm." Louis said. "Where do you think we're going tomorrow?" I shrugged. "The beach! Don't be stupid."

"I'm not stupid." I said quietly, biting my lip. "That should be fun. Will it be a popular beach?" I asked thinking that I may hopefully bump into that girl from the airport again. Louis began checking us in and we went up to our room.

"Why are you so quiet?" Louis asked me, I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, well I'm bad cop! I'll make you talk!" He intarrogated me all the way up to the room. I laughed, but my mind was still on the girl.

Michelle's POV:

Getting into the cab I still couldn't believe that I had seen One Direction. For a second I wanted to stalk them, tell the driver to follow them, but I knew I couldn't. I wanted to see them again. I knew my smile probably turned them all off. I thought about calling Gil and telling him about it. But I was too busy looking out the window. No snow. It was weird, to non-white. My heart started beating faster in excitement as I got farther away from Diego Jimenez Torres Airport and closer to my Uncle José's house. It was only about ten minutes away. And I could bike to the beach, once I learn how to ride a bike. I was there before I knew it. Getting my bag and guitar I went to the front door, after paying the cab driver. I knocked on the door. No answer. "Hello? José? Are you there?" No answer. The bike was gone, he probably rode somewhere to get food. He was huge into the environment and sold his car six years ago. I went around to the back, and opened the door. I went straight into the kitchen and grabbed the jar of peanut butter and a spoon. Went to the guest room and started eating after setting my guitar and bag down.

Gil's POV:

Why hasn't she called? She has no idea how much it worries me.


	3. Chapter 3

Gil's POV:

Why hasn't she called? I waited all night for her to call. I shouldn't call her, she'll tell me I'm worrying too much. I'll give her another day.

Michelle's POV:

"This isn't going to work," I said, crossing my arms over the handle bars and placing my chin on them.

"Sure it is!" Uncle José said over cheerfully. "Now, sit up. Put your right foot on the peddle." I did, and swallowed hard. The hand on my back pushed me forward. I let out one yelp before biting my tongue. I gripped the handle bars, as gravity took me down the hill on his bike. I struggled to keep the bike moving forward, and soon made it to the bottom of the hill, and next was the beach. 'Which break did he say not to use?' I thought. And I had forgotten. I braced myself, hoping when I hit the sand none of it would get in my mouth. I closed my eyes, as the front tire dug into the sand. I went flying over the handle bars. I didn't open my eyes and waited to land. But I never hit the ground, well not exactly hit the ground. I landed on skin. I was sort of glad that I wasn't the only one that screamed. My eyes, now fully open, meet Liam Payne's.

"Oh my Niall! I am so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am." I scrambled off the shirtless Liam, and blushed at the laughing boys. "I am so, so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. No harm done." Liam smiled, making me feel a little better. "You're the girl from yesterday. I gave a shy smile and nodded.

"Okay, I can explain, so I was trying to ride a bike and-" I began.

"You can't ride a bike?" Liam interrupted me. I nodded slowly.

"Well, clearly, I did sort of fall on you." I gave a slight giggled and covered my face in embarrassment.

"Stranger Danger!" I heard José yell from behind me, his flip-flops smacking the pavement, then stopping next to me, his hand on my shoulder. "You forgot the Stranger Danger rule. Don't talk to strangers." I opened my mouth, and closed it, not knowing what to say.

"She's not a stronger." Liam said, "We helped her find her guitar yesterday at the airport."

"Is this true?" José asked me, taking his baseball cap, revealing his shinny bald head, he placed it on my small, round head. I took it off and tossed it at his stomach, then fixed my brown hair before talking.

"Yeah, it's true." I bit my lip. "Their safe to be around."

"We're staying here 'til one. Have fun." José said, and took off his shirt, then started to the water.

"Why'd you say that?" I asked. "I mean, we are kind of strangers." Liam shrugged. "Oh, well, thanks for getting him off my back."

Liam's POV:

She was so cute when we were sorry. Those worried blue-grey eyes were stunning. I didn't mean to somewhat lie to her dad. Well, maybe that's her dad. I don't know. If he is, I hope I made a good first impression. Was I rude to him? Whatever. What do I say? Come on, say something, flirt. "So, do you come here often?" I said, it was the best pick-up live I knew.

"Umm, no. I live somewhere much colder." The girl said. "I'm Michelle by the way."

"Really? Where's colder located on the map?" Louis asked.

"Michigan. It's freezing there." We then sat down, so Michelle sat cross-legged in between Niall and I. We sat down for a moment, looking at the water. "I should probably go." She started to stand up.

"No, don't leave." My voice got higher and seemed rushed. They stared at me for a while. Michelle sat back down, looking a little nervous. "I mean, we need you to make our foot ball teams even." I held up a soccer ball, Michelle smiled and nodded. As we stood up Niall went over to me.

"Nice recovery." Niall whispered to me. "By the way, your blushing."I rolled my eyes, and passed the ball over to Michelle, who stopped it skillfully giggling at herself. She had the cutest giggle. We played until eleven thirty.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Michelle had asked, her arms over her bare stomach. She was cute in that small blue bikini.

"I am!" Niall laughed. "I like you. Let's go eat." We all started going, but Michelle stayed where she was. "Come on Michelle."

"I have to stay on the beach though." She said. "I'd love to go, but I can't.

"Awe, we can stay love." I said, she giggled again. "Or, we can race and all bring you something, and whoever brings you something first wins. I mean, it's not too far away." Her eyes brightened.

"That'd be so cool." She smiled. She liked the idea of boy's dedicated to getting her something. I could tell. The boys and I all looked at each other and started running, toward the nearest store. Of course Niall tackled Harry to the ground, letting Zayn, Louis, and I getting a head start.

Gil's POV:

Where is she? Why hasn't she called? Or at least have her uncle call. Does she not care? Michelle please be okay. Is she thinking about me?

"What are you thinking about?" Lacy, my girlfriend asked. "You seemed distracted." She tugged at my loose, white shirt.

"I'm not thinking of anything." I answered, turning up the television, not in the mood to talk. The complete silence made me glance over. Her brown eyes alone hurt me. "I mean, I'm thinking of you. You always are in my mind." A smirk went across her face. She cuddled up to me. I wanted the smaller girl next to me; I wanted Michelle next to me. She wasn't the same warm feeling that Michelle always brought in the room. She was a bitch. But I knew if I broke up with her, her brother would be after me.


End file.
